custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Camp WannaRunnaRound! (1994, PBS Kids Sprout version)
Camp WannaRunnaRound is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released in June 28, 1994. Plot After a forest ranger visits the school, Jeffery wishes he can be one too. But there is one big problem, Jeffery hadn't been in a forest before. With some help, Barney whisks his friends to Camp WannaRunnaRound. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Jeffery *Shawn *Min *Carlos *Julie Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #Just Imagine #A Camping We Will Go #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Exercise Song #Lake Medley: (The Fishing Song, & Row, Row, Row Your Boat) #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #The Frog on a Log #Six Little Ducks #Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #A Hiking We Will Go #London Bridge #Pick Up Your Part of the World #Peanut Butter #The Ants Go Marching #A Camping We Will Go (Reprise) #That is What it Means to Be A Friend #BINGO #Sarasponda #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #The Popcorn Song #S'Mores #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Kookaburra #Rickey Raccoon #I Love the Mountains #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his 1994 voice and costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Imagination Island". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "May I Help You?". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Can Do That!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Imagination Island". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun". *Michael's voice used in this home video is a mix of his voice from "The Treasure of the Rainbow Beard" (Pitch -3) and "Having Tens of Fun!". *After "The Noble Duke of York", Jeffery in his forest ranger uniform leaves the classroom and arrives at the playground, and tries to find a forest, then Barney comes to life. *After Just Imagine, when Tina, Luci, Derek, Adam, Shawn, Min, Carlos and Julie arrive at the school playground and say "Barney!", the kids' sound clip from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" is used *After Tina, Luci, Derek, Adam, Shawn, Min, Carlos and Julie arrive at the school playgroubd, say "Barney!" and hug him, they talk about Jeffery's problem. Then Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground. *After "The Exercise Song", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids look at the camping activities schedule when Michael arrives, with a boat on his head, groaning and yelling "Whoa!" and then he bumps into Barney and his friends. Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 2